


Miscalculation

by TwelveUnitsShy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveUnitsShy/pseuds/TwelveUnitsShy
Summary: Genji wants to watch a scary movie with Zenyatta.





	Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

> I already submitted this for Genyatta Week, so I didn't add that in the tags. Just re-dumping everything I've written here. It's short and simple and cliche, but I hope you like it.

Genji grinned when he got the idea in his head to watch a scary movie with his master. The omnic was such a gentle and kind soul, yet Genji wanted to see how he would react to something gore-filled and frightening.

He imagined Zenyatta trembling with fear and clinging to him. Yes, his master would be helpless and he would be there to give his master the comfort he needed. It would be the perfect excuse to cuddle with his omnic crush.

"Master, master. There is something I want you to watch with me," Genji called innocently to Zenyatta.

"Oh? What is it, my pupil?" Zenyatta asked.

"It's a movie. You told me that you enjoy movies, but it is rare that you ever get to see them. So I thought we could watch one tonight," Genji explained.

"How wonderful. I would be happy to watch a movie with you."

\-----------------

Genji was ecstatic to have his master sitting beside him. And as the movie played, he waited for the jump-scare moments where Zenyatta was sure to throw his arms around him, shivering with fright. To see his master so vulnerable would be cute.

So, he patiently waited as the movie played, but Zenyatta never flinched. As a matter of fact, the omnic seemed fascinated by all those scary moments that Genji hoped would trigger a cute little scare.

What had he been thinking? Zenyatta was calm of mind and spirit. Surely a simple horror film wouldn't undo him. And once the movie was over, Genji just sat there looking disappointed.

Zenyatta seemed to enjoy it, however. "That was a very interesting movie. It was a bit more violent than I would have liked, but it had some amusing parts as well."

Genji simply nodded.

"My pupil. What is the matter? Did you not enjoy the movie?"

"No, the movie was fine, Master. It just didn't go the way that I'd hoped," Genji said quietly.

Zenyatta hummed curiously. "Were you hoping for a happy ending? I was under the impression that a lot of horror movies had sad or scary endings."

"It's not that. I was just...expecting a different reaction from you."

"Such as?"

Genji frowned and he wished he'd been wearing his faceplate. "I don't know." Oh, he knew exactly what he'd been expecting from his master, but he couldn't say it. It was much too embarrassing.

"Perhaps something like this?" Zenyatta asked, leaning close to Genji and burying his face in the ninja's arm.

Genji really wished he'd been wearing his faceplate then because he could feel his whole face become warm.

"Oh dear. This is too scary to watch," Zenyatta said, sliding his arms around Genji's waist. He looked up at his pupil. "Like that?"

It took Genji a while to answer, but this was exactly what he'd been hoping for. "Y-yes. I suppose. Something like that."

"Then let us watch the movie again. I will get it right this time."


End file.
